Talk:Draco Malfoy's wand
The quote doesn't seem to be from the book. 22:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The Allegiance of Draco Malfoy's Wand Draco Malfoy's wand did not at any occasion transfer its allegiance to anyone else. No such mention has been made in the books or by JK Rowling herself. There has been no evidence to support that and it is only the Elder Wand that transferred it allegiance. It was stated as such in the films because the film directors needed a way to support the idea that Harry Potter did indeed win the allegiance of the Elder Wand from it's previous master, Draco Malfoy. The films has been highly inaccurate in this matter, in the fact that it wrongly states Draco Malfoy's wand changed its allegiance and that Harry Potter won the wand by snatching it out of Draco's hand. Draco Malfoy remains as the only known owner of a Hawthorn Wand. Retrieved from "http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Hawthorn" :Copy/pasted from my response on Talk:Hawthorn: According to "The Fundamental Laws" on the "Wandlore" page wands can be won from their masters. Nothing says only the Elder Wand does this. Also, please sign talk page entries with 4 tildes. -Shorty1982 10:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ollivander states that "when a wand has been won, it's allegiance will change" on page 399 of the DH book. --Rodolphus 10:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Page 492 of the American edition of Death Hollows, snippet of conversation between Ollivander and Harry: ::"This was the wand of Draco Malfoy." ::"Was?" repeated Harry. "Isn't it still his?" ::"Perhaps not. If you took it-" ::"-I did-" ::"Then it may be yours" :-Shorty1982 10:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) British Version You will have to excuse me for I have only read the British Version and I assure you that no mention has been made as such. You will recall that JK Rowling wrote the British Version first and I treat it as more authentic. 'Is it still his?' 'Then it may 'be yours, of course the manner of taking matters.' Ollivander uses the words 'belonged' when refering to the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Also, if the allegiances of wands were so easily won and lost, than many wizards (including Harry Potter) would have lost the allegiance of their wands quite early in their life. :I also have the British version and I assure you, the above text ''is in it. A witch or wizard doesn't loose their wands allegiance whenever they are disarmed, but Harry took the wand physically from Draco, and began using it as his own. That doesn't mean the wand will never work for Draco again, but it served Harry just as well because he won it from it's original owner. Jayden Matthews 11:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) You have to disarmed, shunned or kill in order for the wand to transfer its allegiance, winning it physically would not do. Go and check on HarryPotter wiki. :Harry Potter Wiki articles are not a source. The article may be in error as we are not infallible and editors sometimes put their own spin on things. Only information direct from the source is valid. - [[User:Cavalier One|'''Cavalier One]] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure which article you got that information from but it is incorrect. The book explicitly states that Harry won the wand's allegiance when he took it from Draco. Jayden Matthews 11:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) In the American Version? :No, the British version. Jayden Matthews 11:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The British Version is unclear about it. Harry Potter askes if he can use it safely '''and Mr Ollivander replies that he '''thinks so. Is there really such major differences between the American and British versions of the books? I thought they were mostly the same except for the changing of a few terms (such as "Sorcerer's Stone" instead of "Philosopher's Stone" in the first book), nothing that actually changes the story. -Shorty1982 12:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Compromise It is to my understanding that there will be no agreement, therefore I propose a compromise. It is our intention that we provide as CLEAR and FIRM facts to the readers. I will delete all statements that states contrary to the statement below or all statements that states its facts with more certainty than below which I hope is agreeable to everyone and I will post it on the page. ' ''Due to Contradictory and Unclear Statements, it remains unclear whether or not Draco Malfoy's wand transferred its allegiance to Harry Potter. The American Version and the film supports that it does, the British Version does not and there is no other place in the internet (including confirmed sources) that agrees with the American Version and the films. Please do not edit this statement or any other statement with regards to this matter for if you wish to disagree with this, please go to the Talk Page on Draco Malfoy's wand.' ' :Look, I'm sorry, but the bottom line is - you're wrong. The book explicitly states that Draco's wand transfered it's allegiance to Harry when he forceibly took it from, and, yes, that includes the British version, as I've already said twice. I suggest that you double-check your copy. Jayden Matthews 11:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I have my copy right here beside and I have been consulting it. I do my best to support my views. As for this, I would like to continue it but I have other literary matters that I have to attend to. It has been a pleasure everyone but school work takes precedence. I hope this was as enjoyable to you as it was to me, if not, tough. ::That's fair enough, but there is really not alot to discuss. If the book says that so and so happened, then it did. Jayden Matthews 12:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The American and the British versions are two different stories? How does that make any sense? AlastorMoody 12:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Locked The article is currently locked to all but administrators due to the counter=-productive edit warring going on. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One]] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Image I'm not an administrator so i can't edit this page, so would an administrator mind adding this image to this page: crawling toward Draco's wand during the Duel in the Great Hall]] Fully Protected Page How much longer will this page be fully protected? When will we be able to edit this again? Wizard211 00:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :It seems that it was protected a little over two months ago in response to an unproductive edit war. I would guess two months would probably be a sufficient cooldown period, but you might want to leave a message on the talk page of the administrator who protected the page (Cavalier One) and see if he thinks it would be alright to go ahead and unprotect it. ProfessorTofty 01:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cavalier One is not responding, can another administrator please unprotect this page? It has been long enough now. Wizard211 03:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) How? Look at the photo. You shall see many shots that probably make you get confused. After Harry was "killed", we can see Draco with his own wand, that he bought at Ollivanders. Now explain me... How is Harry using it on the Duel? Dobby4ever 21:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Draco probably dropped it after the fighting broke out again. It's a simple matter of Harry picking it up. Guardian Assassin 21:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe the wand of Draco's mom, from wich we know he uses, looks similair to Draco's wand. Lucius Malfoy's wand, without the serpent on top, also has this appearence. This means that the Malfoy family, has the same looks for a wand. This might be done as an act by Voldemort, when he still was alive. (put your name or something) And to you, whose haven't put your signature, Narcissa Malfoy's wand is different than Draco Malfoy's wand, and it's so visible. Dobby4ever 15:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) It could be that he holds the wand of another Death Eater, that he has won, because in the book he lost the wand of his mother in the Room of Requirement where the Fiend fyre destroyed it. If he also looses it in the film, I can't remember. So it normally could not be his mother's wand beside the different look. The similar look to his own wand may be a coincidence. Harry granger 17:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't you think Harry granger that its so coincidence. But when Harry "died" he was probably with his wand and draco wasn't present when he diede. Probably it was left in Hogwarts or Narcissa took it and gave it to her son. Dobby4ever 18:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) When Narcissa had taken her son's wand and gave it back to him, Harry could not have fought with Draco's wand against Lord Voldemort, but he has. Furthermore how should she have got the wand? Harry has not fought against Lord Voldemort. So there was not wand lying on the ground. Harry granger 21:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think many of you are forgetting that Harry still had his wand when he died, and then came back; if you remember, he drops out of Hagrid's arms and casts Confringo at Nagini, with a wand he probably took from his jacket, and then hops out of the courtyard. Also, Lucius' wand does not look similar to Draco's: His is totally black, and has no distinction between the shaft and the handle, if you recall from Part 1. AlastorMoody 23:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) If you look closely in the movie When Harry Left Hogwarts a few seconds before Harry casts confringo at Nagini you see and hear Draco yell "Potter" then toss him the wand that Narcissa took from Harry in the dark forest. Yes, I agree. Well you don't HEAR It do you? But he does in BEHIND the SCENES AND in THE VIDEO GAME. So I agree this happened. Unprotect and Color of wand Can this article please be unprotected now? I do not think it needs to be fully protected anymore. Also, it states on this article that Draco's wand stays the same throughout the entire series. Is it just me, or does Draco's wand changed from a brown wand part with a black handle to an all black wand in the final films? Does anyone else notice that? Wizard211 03:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) The Source Could an admin add to the quote the source - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (Draco says it to Harry in the Room of Requirement scene.) Also, I think the protection on this page needs to be removed. TheRavenpuff 11:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Link Ollivander On this site one link for Ollivander is not correct. But the site is fully protected, so I can't change, look here: *In Part 2 of the final film, rather than saying "reasonably springy", Ollivander describes it as "reasonably pliant". 16:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC)